SOMETHING THERE
by mikey19
Summary: Marco díaz finally comes to the realization that his feelings for his best friend go deeper than just friendship but what does this mean for him?. He'll do whatever is possible to find the answer including going on a wild adventure to find the one he loves.


**SOMETHING THERE**

 ** _A star vs the forces of evil fanfiction_**

 _This will be the first chapter to the new story line i've been workin on.When the next chapter will be i'm not entirely sure of buy hopefully someday soon.I'd like to give a shout out to the writer on this site RobertKellet whos storys inspired me and gave me the extra push i needed to get started.I hope that any one who reads this will enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it._

 _ **CHAPTER ONE** : **A painful**_ **_realization_**

It had been a long night for the fourteen year old boy who sat on the floor of an empty room, his tired eyes mirroring someone older and more experienced. Marco ruffled through his messy dark brown hair as he wore his red hood on his head.Ther was always something comforting he found being tucked away in the sleeves of his sweater it felt safe and warm as he was able to shield himself from the piercing gazes of his classmates who looked at him with indiference. It was probably one of the reasons he loved them so much.

Now laying himself on the cold floor, he stared up at the cieling hoping that focusing on something still

would help calm his troubled mind.He had always been the quiet and well behaved student of echocreek high never getting into trouble and always play it safe. His fellow classmates even called him the safe kid. Although he never really admitted it to himself he always felt like his life lacked something whether it was more excitement or more friends he really could'nt say. His only friends were Alfonzo and Ferguson but that never really bothered him. what ever it might've been was oblivious to him, but, if there was anybody who brought him closer to finding that answer it was her, Star butterfly.

If her name was'nt odd enough she was also a magical princess from another dimension and though he was'nt thrilled to live under the same roof as her at first, he soon found himself genuinely happy just to be around her as she took him on an unforgettable adventure exploring unseen worlds, fighting monsters and getting into life threatening situations sometimes willingly and other times dragging him along for the ride. but just as easily as she came into his life, she vanished before his very eyes.It had been an hour since she dissapeared but he knew he couldn't miss her any more than he did now her last words still birnt into his thoughts: " ** _I do have a crush on you"..."I couldnt go without at least telling you the truth"..."Goodbye"._** In a sudden fit of rage Marco pounds his fist on tje ground the frustration too much for him to bare."How dare she say something like that and then leave like it was nothing?!".clenching both of his fists he felt his body tense up, the feeling of anger almost suffocating, as he struggled to breath.

Finally calming down his mind wondered back to the night of the love sentence concert as he remembered the sadness he saw in his best friend's eyes after kissing jackie.He knew there was something wrong despite her best efforts to put on a fake smile but he did'nt press for answers and then there was the blood moon ball. The smell of the perfume she wore that night still lingered in the room at least that's what he thought or maybe it was just the memorie of the scent.He really did'nt know.It was a bad idea from the start to follow her to the dance but he only wantes to look out for her. in the end she forgave him as they shared a hearty laugh. Her blue eyes were filled with such hapiness. The signs were always their the fact that he did'nt realize it sooner made him feel like an idiot.

Suddenly, the door creeks open as a girl with blue streaks in her hair walks in looking curiously at Marco.

"Hey marco".Marco jerks his head only to look at her for a second afterwards resuming his gaze upwards. "Hey jackie"

"You missed out on a pretty dope

party, every body has gone home".Almost leaping from his spot Marco immidiately regrets his behavior."Oh my gosh the party,i completely forgot about it. sitting here feeling sorry for myself has really ruined tonight for me". Tossing himself in the floor again a defeated Marco sighs profusly feeling pitiful."Dude are you still bummed about star i know she was your best friend and all"Jackie says her voice laced with worry.

" Well what did you expect,for me to get over her in an hour?!"Jackie is only quiet as she looked at him baffled at his tone.Marco realizes what he had done turning away from jackie ashamed at himself for the way he sounded a."Sorry". He felt the touch of a kind hand as he turned around to see jackie looking into his eyes as she smiled at him warmly." It's okay Marco"

Marco smiled back at her feeling lucky to have someone who understood him so well." Thanks jackie but it's not.First I leave you in the middle of the party and now this.Im pretty messed up. Star's gone, the party was ruined and i'm pretty sure my butt has gone numb from sitting here so long" Jackie only smiles as she chuckles at the comment afterwards kneeling down to lay next to Marco on the floor.Both of them now staring up at the cieling they felt a calmness enter their hearts as they relaxed together.They stared into eachothers eyes with Marco giving jackie a radiant smile which she responds to by smiling back. Jackie's smile quickly fades as it turns into a frown then turning herself the other way to hide her sad expression but Marco notices.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"come on, clearly theres something bothering you so why dont you just tell me? I'll listen."The room grew silent as jackie stood still not even looking Marcos way. He was about to drop the conversation when she suddenly spoke up."Do you love her".caught off guard by the question, a baffled Marco looks at the girl with a surprised expression.

" what? what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you love Star?"

"why would you even ask something like that?! your my girlfriend for crying out loud."Getting up from his spot, Marco becomes slightly annoyed that she'd even ask as his tone becomes angered.The tensions were high as Marco paced around the room then stopping at the open window to stare at the night sky as he sighed profusely."It doesnt matter anyways, she's gone now."

"But it does matter Marco and you still havent answered my question, do you have feelings for her?". Her voice was almost pleading as Jackies eyes began to well up with tears.Marco only scowled at her as he turned around looking out the window again."Its ridiculous you'd even think of asking, you know that right?."

"Stop avoiding the question, im asking you to be straight with me."

"You should really just calm down and think about what your saying i mean..."

"Do you care about her?"

"Oh my god, could you just stop for a second and ..."

Jackie felt something break within her as she became desperate for an answer

"Do you have feelings for her?!"

" I dont know okay!!! I dont know. what do you want from me?!"

"I want you to just cut the crap and tell me the truth! that your heart was never mine to begin with.It was always...hers."Not wanting to show her weakness, jackie quickly wipes her face as tears began to run down her cheeks."I've seen the way you look at eachother with such care and affection.You never looked at me that way and even if you dont admit it to me or yourself, with the way you've been acting tonight, Star means a lot more to you than... than...just a friend."At that moment jackie slowly lets herself fall to the ground as she began to sob quietly with Marco only looking at her attently.It was then he realized how much his behavior affected the people he cared about especially jackie who'd take the time to listen to all of his problems when he never did the same.

A small pit of regret began to form in his heart as he felt sympathy for the girl he once brought himself to love.Remembering what it felt like to be rejected, the piercing words from his best friend the night of the blood moon ball played in his mind: **_"I dont need a hero...i need a friend."_** His attention now back on a still crying jackie, Marco walks up to her offering her a hand as he picked her up from the ground to then have her looking directly at him. As she wiped away her tears,Jackie could see the shame he had in his eyes that were full of sadness."Your right,i dont really love you although there was a time when i really thought i did.Im sorry if i ever made you feel like a waste of time"Marco was unable to look at jackie after saying this as he stared down at his shoes never once lifting his gaze.

He felt a hand on his chin as Jackie lifted his head back to eye level both of them now looking at each other."I know you did". Marco could only smile as he heard those words he held her hands as he looked for the right thing to say."No matter what happens i'll always care about you."Jackie gave him a warm smile that told him he understood.She lightly punched his shoulder as she lightened the mood while Marco only gave a dorky laugh."You need to stop apoligizing so much díaz, youre more hard on yourself than anyone else could ever be to you" she said teasingly."I'll work on it".Both of them feeling a weight lifted from their shoulders, they resumed laying on the floor again enjoying the quiet of the night in silence.The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing outside the open window.

As Marco layed there, exhausted after what felt like a long night, a strong emotion of disbeleif washed over him as a sudden realization came to mind.He loved his best friend.What that meant was still unclear to him but he was willing to find out.The room began to darken as he slowly fell asleep his last thought being that of her beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
